1. Field of the Invention.
This invention is directed towards the filtering and cleaning of tobacco smoke in a room and, more specifically, toward providing means to direct the smoke as it leaves the cigarette or cigar or the like immediately into the filter element to minimize the pollution in the room caused by the tobacco smoke.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is known to be a number of prior art devices particularly directed toward filtering tobacco smoke which utilize small electrically operated blowers mounted in a suitable housing to pull the tobacco smoke through a filter element to clean the air. Examples of these are the following: Gilbertson U.S. Pat. No. 3,516,232; Kirk U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,179; and Doyel U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,251. All of these prior devices are generally associated with or located adjacent to an ash tray to draw out and filter the tobacco smoke when the cigarette is burning or resting in the ash tray.
The present invention is directed toward locating the tobacco smoke filter as close as possible to the source of the smoke, that is, on the smoker's hand.